ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Birthday Party Begins (Epilogue)
Back into the Starship Phoenix, both Reia and Kiva returned safely. Reia: Okay, that history record is checked off. I better reported this to Ratchet right away. - Kiva knew she was missing something important, so she stopped Reia. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: What's up? Kiva: Can I walk with you? Reia: Sure. - As the two make their way across the starship, Reia and Kiva talked a few things over. Kiva: At least Cosette is happy from now on. Reia: Yeah. Kiva: Have you thought about...what your mom said to you before she died? Reia: Just...the look of her eyes. Now that I know she's alive, I am happy that I have my original family back. Kiva: Oh wow.. What they look like? Reia: Like sapphire.. Kiva: Bright blue eyes? Reia: Yeah.. I had those same eyes as her. What's your mom's eye color? Kiva: Hmm... Well, I think it's hazel or brown.. Reia: That's nice. Let me see. Oh wow.. Those are definitely hazel. Kiva: You think so? Reia: Yeah. - Both Kiva and Reia giggled and Reia opened the door to an unknown room. It was so dark, Kiva has no idea where they are. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: Yeah, sis? Kiva: It's kinda dark in here. Where are we? Reia: ...Your room. - Reia switched the lights on and the gang surprised her by Kiva's birthday party celebration. All: SURPRISE!!! Kiva: Oh my gosh... My own room!? Are you saying..? Reia: Yep. Ratchet: You're welcome to stay with us. ???: Well, come to think of it.. Reia: What?? Maui!? Maui: Yep, Reia. Your captain here asked me to be a singer for your sister's birthday party. Kiva: That's fine. Reia: Oh! Almost forgot. Sasha, if you would.. - Sasha pull back the certain and it is revealed to be a birthday cake and a huge pile of presents. Kiva: Oh my gosh... This is awesome!! (I wonder if Terra can stay with me when the party is over...) Reia: Come on, birthday girl. - Reia and the others sang the birthday song to Kiva. Reia: Okay, make a wish, sis. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Kiva closed her eyes, makes her wish and blows all of the candles. The crowd roared with applause and Kiva sits next to Reia. Reia: So, which one do you want to start unwrapping? Kiva: Hmm... - Genis and Presea presented their presents to Kiva first. Genis: Presea and I wanted you to have this first.. Kiva: Thanks, guys. Hmm... I wonder what's inside... Reia: You might be surprised. - Kiva opened her present from Genis and it is revealed to be a new flower. Little did she suspected, this will upgrade her Cure spell to its maximum potential. Kiva: Wow.. I've never seen this flower before. Genis: I found it in my world. I thought it should help your healing spell. Kiva: Thanks, Genis. - Presea is next to show her present to Kiva. Presea: I have prepared this for you, Kiva. Kiva: Alright, Presea. - Kiva opened her present and it glowed with a light. It was actually a pendant, from the way the light reflect onto it. Kiva: Wow.. A pendant... Presea: I did shaped it as a bow you requested.. Kiva: Thanks, Presea. - Next, it's Sasha's turn to share a gift. Sasha: This is from me and Ratchet. Kiva: Awesome! - Even though it is small, Kiva opened her present anyway and it is a pink-stylish cover for her com-link. Kiva: Wow! This is perfect for my com-link. Thanks, Sasha. You too, Ratchet. - Ratchet only smiled as Silver Fang carried the next present from his mouth and Kiva pick it up for him. Silver Fang: Since Reia has one of those, I found a small thing that matched it. Kiva: Wow.. - Kiva quickly opened her present and it is a crystal with a pink and blue aroma, symbolizes both Kiva and Reia's power. Kiva: Cool! - Reia has decided to give the final present to Kiva. Reia: I...am saving this for you. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva opened her last present and finds a photo album. Kiva looked through the pages and finds many memories of the family she had and, on the last page, she was shocked to find a photo of her parents when Kiva is a baby. Kiva: Oh my goodness... Reia: I found that photo from the wreckage of your parents' house. I thought it was appropriate for you to have it. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Kiva gave Reia a hug for old times sake. The crowd roared with applause. After the birthday party, Terra walked back to his room when Kiva caught up with him. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey, birthday girl. Having fun? Kiva: Totally, my love. Terra: That's good. What's your favorite present today? Kiva: Well, I say the pendent. Terra: How come? Kiva: It makes me feel independent. Terra: Nice. Kiva: So, what you doing there? Terra: Well, I thought I should exercise before I can get back to work. Kiva: Alright. Terra: Want to come along? Kiva: Sure. - As they walk to the training room, Kiva opened the photo album again, sees the missing family photo and puts her hand on it as the episode ends. Category:Scenes